


I Remember

by Cave_of_the_mounds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cave_of_the_mounds/pseuds/Cave_of_the_mounds
Summary: Written for the prompt "I'm trying my best to be polite here"Dean and the reader share a steamy night while blackout drunk, when the reader bumps into him again, things get a little more complicated.Also posted on tumblr @butiaintgonnaloveem





	

The combination of your pounding headache and grumbling stomach woke you. Taking the first conscious breath made your head throb and the dizziness settle into your skull. The hangover was just getting started. You gingerly began to move around a little, regaining awareness of your limbs and surroundings. The room was bland, the pillow you were on smelled a little musty, the old brown clock next to the bed indicating it was far too early for you to be awake, but the discomfort from the remaining alcohol in your system wasn’t going to allow you much more rest.

You wiped your eyes, trying to clear away the make-up that was undoubtedly smudged before softly rolling over to try to discover whose bed you were in. Last night was a drunken blur. Tiny, fuzzy snippets of memories came back to you if you concentrated, but that was too much to ask of your throbbing skull. 

The light was soft and yellow from the thin curtains. With one eye cracked open, you tried to sneak a peek, gauging the situation. He was lying on his back, one arm slung across his chest, the other tucked under the pillow. His light brown hair sticking up jaggedly and his full lips slightly open as he breathed quietly.

Oh shit, he’s hot.

You bit at your bottom lip, trying to decide if you wanted to wake him, or try to roll over yourself to go back to sleep and let him take charge of the awkward morning-after situation. But the dryness of your throat won out and you were desperate for some hydration. You slipped out of the bed, discovering yourself in panties and your tanktop from the night before and crept to the bathroom, stretching your sore limbs and joints along the way.

The bathroom light buzzed and burned your irises with it’s white, fluorescent light. Cleaning up as best as you could and forcing down some water, you cringed at yourself for letting your friend talk you into so many shots. A wave of nausea rolled through your stomach and you quickly decide to just get dressed and try to race home before you feel like you embarrass yourself further by puking in front of-

Uh, what was his name? That’s usually good to remember.

You tiptoed from the bathroom, trying to locate the rest of your clothes, moving slowly to keep your head from spinning.

“Mornin’ sweetheart,” his voice gravelly with sleep.

“Hey. Hey, yeah morning. Sorry if I woke you,” you answered, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. You continued gathering your stuff. “I’ll just get out of your hair and, uhh.”Your cheeks burned as you let your thought die out mid-sentence. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up a bit, giving you a glimpse of his broad shoulders, tiny pink lines across both sides. Oh it would be nice to remember what he did that made me do that. 

“You wanna ride home?”

“No, no. I'm good. So, last night was, umm, fun?”

“Yeah, I guess it was.” He smirked. You followed his line of sight, noticing a small purple hickey sucked at your upper thigh. Quickly, you pulled up your jeans and slipped on your shoes.

“Okay, well, I’ll see you around.” You tossed a hand up in a half-wave and bolted out the door. If you hadn’t felt like you were standing on a rocking boat with your head in a vise, you might have stuck around to try to make small talk, or at least get his name. One-night stands weren’t usually your thing, neither was getting nearly black-out drunk, but apparently these things happen. You found yourself only a few blocks from home and shuffled your way there, only needing to stop once to throw up on the curb.

I’m never drinking again.

“Come on, Y/n! Puke and rally! Get your sorry ass up, eat something and get ready. We’re going out.”

“Fuck. Off,” you groaned at your roommate.

“Come oonnnn,” she whined, “It’s my birthday weekend. It won’t be fun without you.” She practically stomped around your room, dragging out every vowel. “Plus, maybe tonight we can find some more hot guys.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” You muttered into your pillow.

“Was Mr. Tall, Plaid, and Sexy all talk and no action or what?” She asked over her shoulder while she plundered your closet. You just rolled your eyes and got up to shower, vowing to take it easier tonight. 

Knowing my luck, he was probably the best sex I’ll never remember. Damn shots.

Your roommate was currently making an ass of herself on stage, singing a Journey song at the top of her lungs about 2 beats behind the actual music. You were still nursing your drink, hoping the old ‘hair-of-the-dog’ would finally break you out of the lingering hangover. The low lights of the bar clashed with the flashing strobe lights on the stage and forced you to turn away. You shook your head at the off-key singing and glanced around, watching people pour in from the street. You jumped in your seat when a low voice whispered into your ear.

“Rough night last night?”

You whipped your head around, finding the man from this morning standing up against your shoulder. His eyebrows raised and lips raised with a smirk.

“Guess you would know,” you offered weakly, trying to play along and pretend you had some idea of what had happened. You shifted on your feet wishing you could just melt right there and disappear.

“Yeah, I guess I would.” He looked around, tapping his fingers on the table. Just then your friend returned, wrapping her arms around you, giddy and drunk. 

“Ohh, it’s my birthday and I’m so happy,” she crooned to you, swaying in a hug. You patted her back.

“It sure is, sweetie.”

“How bout I get you a birthday drink?” His deep voice broke through the bar noise. Her eyes popped open and lit up.

“Shots!” She squealed into your ear before taking off with whateverhisnamewas to get more drinks. They returned with a tray of alcohol, your friend insisting that you at least try to catch up with her. You nodded profusely, but ignored the drinks every time she wandered off, leaving you alone with...him. His fingers played with the rim of a glass while he leaned against the table. He was standing so close you could make out the freckles over his cheekbones. A blurry memory flashed through your mind of you and the stranger cuddled together in a booth, a crooked smile over his face while you each brought a shot up to your lips.

Between moments of awkward silence, you made light conversation, commenting on the brave karaoke singer on stage and how the weather had been that day. You both seemed hell-bent on avoiding last night’s tryst, but the lingering looks you kept giving each other made you squirm in your seat. He rubbed at the nape of his neck, mouth parted slightly with some lingering, unspoken thought. It was time to end this.

“Look, you don’t have to stick around. Don’t you have friends to get back to or something?”

“You askin’ me to leave?”

“I’m trying my best to be polite, here. Last night happened, no need to make it more awkward.”

“What’s so awkward about it?” He pursed his lips, his eyes slightly squinted, challenging you to talk about it.

“Honestly?” You scoffed, the headache still pinching the back of your neck. “I don’t usually go home with guys I just met, and if I do, I usually manage to remember their names in the morning.” You kept your eyes down, embarrassed and annoyed.

“Do you remember how we ended up in my motel room?”

“Nope.” You groan, “Lesson learned: Apparently Goldschlager gives me amnesia.” You gave him a tight-lipped smile.

“Whoa, we drank Goldschlager?” His eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Yeah, I guess we got cut off after like the 9th shot we pounded down. Or at least that’s what I was told.” You tilted your head, squinting your eyes at him, “Are you telling me you don’t remember that?”

He flicked his tongue out to lick his lips, parting them slightly to answer but was cut off.

“Dean! What the hell, man?” A taller guy suddenly beside him, arms raised in frustration.

Dean! Okay, yeah, that sounds familiar. Another brief memory flashes through your head as you remember him whispering it against your ear. You inhale deeply, recalling how his breath tickled you just before he placed a light kiss to the side of your neck. The two of them argue in low tones, trying to keep quiet but still needing to be loud enough over the rest of the sounds of the bar. As their voices continue to rise, you decide to step in.

“So, Dean, why don’t you introduce me to your friend here?” You offer.

They both turn to you.

“Oh, yeah sure. This is my little brother, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam.” He rolls his eyes while he nods to you in acknowledgement. 

You both look at Dean expectantly, but he just stands there for a moment, watching you when it dawns on you.

“Oh. My. God. You don’t remember, do you?”

“Like you’re one to talk, princess.” He throws back at you. Sam’s eyes widen and his eyebrows raise in discomfort before he speaks up.

“Well, it was nice meeting you…”

“Y/n.” You fill in.

“Yeah, Y/n, I’ll just leave you to it.” He pats Dean on the shoulder with a smirk and backs away, leaving you and Dean scowling at each other. It’s Dean that finally breaks the silence.

“Alright, so, Y/n,” he pauses and licks his lips, you can’t help but follow the motion and have a brief vision of him doing the same thing perched between your thighs. When you look back up into his shining green eyes he continues. “What do you remember?”

Your cheeks burned. “Nothing.” You snap. “Just, don’t worry about it. It’s over, whatever happened, happened. So, I’m just going to head out. I’m really not feeling up to this.” You duck your head and rush past him, finding your friend and letting her know you were heading out. She pouted, but was quickly distracted by your other friends and didn’t even finish saying goodbye. You shouldered your way through the crowd until you finally made it outside, taking a deep breath of the cooler air.

“At least let me get you home?” Startled, you jumped and grasped the front of your shirt.

“You really don’t have to. I’m fine.”

Dim light illuminated the two of you, you watched as his eyes slowly looked you over. He sucked in his bottom lip, dragging his teeth over it lightly.

“You know, I can remember a few things from last night.” He whispered, taking a small step closer to you.

“Yeah?” You breathed out.

“Mhmm. Like this. I remember standing with you out here,” he stepped closer, making you take a small step back and hitting the brick wall. His hands moved up slowly, obviously trying not to alarm you. His body heat seeped into yours as he leaned into you. “And I remember my hands being here, like this.” One hand tangled into your hair, the other grasped at your hip. “And I remember something like this.” His lips whispered against yours.

“Mmhmm.” You hummed in response, leaning in. Letting out a sigh as your lips softly, tentatively tested the waters. Seconds passed until you both became braver, mouths moving together more insistently. Your lips parted and tongues brushed together making you both moan softly. 

Your lips trail along his jaw, feeling him clench beneath you.

“I think. I remember. This.” You whisper while kissing and nipping your way down his neck to his collarbone while your hands begin to drag over his torso making him groan. He pulls away just enough to speak.

“How much have you had to drink tonight?”

Leaning your head back with your eyebrows furrowed in confusion you respond, “One drink. Why?”

“Good, because I think we both deserve to remember it this time.” You nod and kiss just below his ear. His hand still resting at the back of your hair tugs lightly, drawing a whimper from the back of your throat. You look into his eyes, realizing you’re pinned against the wall and see his eyes dark with lust. Your mind begins to race, mixing what you think might be memories with what you assume are fantasies.

“Should we go find out what else we can remember?” 

“Uh huh,” you manage to breath out shakily.


End file.
